You know you want to, Olivia
by saavik55
Summary: Olivia and Alex are both tops.  Someone is going to have to make a choice if this night is going to get off the ground.


Prompt: Law and order SVU: Alex Cabot/Olivia Benson, two tops, with handcuffs and an **'I don't switch'** problem, eventually one of them *has* to bend, submit, and switch and it's Olivia

It had started as a casual sort of thing. After accepting her assignment at SVU, Alex Cabot gradually became an expected and eventually welcomed presence in the squad room. After particularly difficult trials, especially those ending with rapists behind bars, the detectives made it a habit to frequent Maloney's Bar for beer and peanuts. And, as their connection to their ADA was cemented by her passion and dedication to her job, Alex was invited to come along.

The fact that Olivia Benson was the detective most likely to issue such an invitation did not escape Alex's notice. The blonde had been around the block a few times and she knew the look in Olivia's eyes well. Whenever she approached the brunette detective, Olivia would look up from her chair, long lidded brown eyes framed by black lashes fixed on Alex's clear blue ones. Too often to be purely unintentional, the brunette would smile a half smile, biting her lip in a predatory manner, as she looked at the attorney. But Alex was not one to back down in the face of such a challenge, especially such a delicious looking challenge.

Thus, Alex gladly accepted when Olivia coyly asked if she would come with her and the boys for a drink. Alex was feeling particularly satisfied after winning a guilty verdict that afternoon and putting a child rapist in jail for 10 to 25. The sentencing hearing was in a few days, but at this moment Alex could not care less. The bastard was going to prison for a long time, end of story. And besides, she would have the company of a brunette woman as reward. Alex chuckled to herself. She definitely deserved this.

The detectives roared with laughter and clinked their longnecks as Munch regaled them with a regal rendition of a dirty limerick he had learned, as he put it, when he was a wee lad in the slums of Brooklyn. They all knew he was lying but the gestures that accompanied the joke as performed by John's long bony hands were too much for the raucous detectives and bouts of laughter kept them from calling him out. Alex smiled and joined their toast gracefully, sipping her pinot noir. She appreciated Munch as much as the rest of them, but she had something else on her mind. Or someone else, she corrected herself.

Catching her breath and taking another swig of her beer, Olivia grinned teasingly at Munch. "And here I was under the impression that all good little Irish lads were supposed to be pious Catholics," she quipped.

Munch smiled leeringly and, leaning back against the booth, responded, "And here I thought that all cops who look like you were supposed to have girlfriends on the side."

Olivia's smile broadened as she leaned conspiratorially towards the men cracking peanuts across from her, resting her elbows on the table and lowering her head to stare dangerously up at them. In a low, clear voice, she said, "I wish."

All three men froze in place, staring at their colleague in uncertain disbelief. Olivia winked at them and stretched back luxuriously, her arm coming to rest not so subtly across Alex's shoulders. She picked up her beer and took a sip in the silence. Finally, Munch guffawed and slapped his palm on the table. "Good one, Liv. Unless Cassidy was packing a whole different set of junk, that is."

Olivia simply laughed and caressed Alex's shoulder with her free hand, seemingly putting on a show for her colleagues. Alex, however, knew different. And, though she had initially bristled under Olivia's touch, she soon settled down. Let her have her fun now, she thought. Later, Olivia would be singing a very different tune, though she didn't know it yet.

Eventually, Elliot stood, hitched up his trousers and polished off the last of his beer. As he grabbed his jacket and slung it over his shoulders, he said his goodbyes. "I gotta go, guys. Dickie's got a basketball game in the morning and I promised that we'd go over plays tonight. See you all Monday. And Liv, good luck with that." He winked and gestured with overdone subtlety at Alex. Munch and Fin followed Elliot's lead, finishing their drinks.

"I second Elliot, Liv," he said lecherously. "If it had to be one of us, I'm glad it has to be you. This bony old body is simply getting too old for such exertions." He rubbed the small of his back wistfully and turned to leave.

Fin simply rolled his eyes. "Have a nice weekend, Liv. Congrats, Alex."

Once the men had left, Olivia turned to look at the blonde she was cuddling. "I guess we should get out of here too," she said, her eyes once again heavy lidded and hungry. "But, if you'd like to come over to my place…" Olivia trailed off as Alex grinned, matching the hunger in Olivia's expression.

"Actually, Olivia, I was going to suggest that you come home with me," she purred. Olivia smiled widely, a hint of lecherousness coloring her look.

"However you like, Alex." Olivia scooted along the booth, rising and seizing Alex's coat from its peg. She held it out, inviting Alex to slide her arms through the sleeves. Alex rose gracefully on cat-like limbs and accepted Olivia's assistance.

As the brunette tugged the collar over the ADA's shoulders, Alex turned her head to fix Olivia with a long glance out of the corner of her blue eye. "Such a gentleman," she murmured huskily. "Thank you." Alex's eye was sufficiently experienced in these matters and she caught the brunette's quick quiver of excitement. She waited, one hand statuesquely on her hip, while Olivia wrestled her own leather jacket over her shoulders, tastefully ignoring the brunette's sudden clumsiness. She demurely allowed Olivia to lead the way from the bar to hail a taxi cab but smiled with delicious menace when Olivia wasn't looking.

The ride was brief and the two women merely exchanged pleasantries throughout the drive and in the elevator as they made their way to Alex's apartment. While their words were dull, however, the tension between them was not. Olivia sat close to the blonde, grazing Alex's thigh with her fingertips and accidentally brushing the ADA's hand with her own. Alex was subtler in her actions but her intent was no less present. She looked directly into the brunette's eyes when she spoke and made no move to reject Olivia's touch. And when she turned her head to give the driver directions, she gave the detective ample time to take in her long, pale neck.

Alex unlocked her door and, a model of hospitality, invited Olivia to enter first. She did so and Alex turned to close and lock the door. When she turned, Olivia pushed her against the door and, with quickness only a cop could possess, grabbed Alex's wrists and pinned them above the blonde's head. She stretched up slightly to press a bruising kiss to the taller woman's lips. Alex leaned in to the kiss, tasting the barley and salt from their evening out. Olivia nipped Alex's lower lip and then soothed the tender spot with her tongue. Alex hummed appreciatively into the brunette's mouth and pressed harder against Olivia's deceptively solid body.

Finally, Olivia drew back to catch her breath. Smirking, she surveyed the results of her efforts. Alex's lips were kiss-swollen and her cheeks were slightly flushed, the pink standing out on her normally pale skin. But her eyes remained hungry and fiercely blue. Never releasing her grip on the blonde's wrists, Olivia grinned with satisfaction. "Did you enjoy that, Alex?"

Alex nodded deliberately but did not return Olivia's smile. "It was very nice, Olivia," she said, drawing out detective's name in an almost obscene manner. "But it isn't polite to accost your hostess as soon as you enter her home. So if you will kindly release me we can get on with it." Olivia smiled wider and removed her offending hands.

Alex brushed by the brunette and Olivia turned to follow. But as soon as she did so, Alex shoved her none too gently back against the door, thrusting a slim thigh between Olivia's legs and grinding it up against the detective. Grabbing Olivia's hand, Alex pulled it down to cup between the blonde's legs. Olivia's eyes widened and she gasped as she felt what Alex was packing.

Taking advantage of Olivia's surprise, Alex leaned in and brushed her lips against the brunette's ear. "And you should know, Olivia, it's my house and my rules. It's only polite, you know." Alex lingered for a moment, inhaling the scent of Olivia's hair. She smelled warm and Alex breathed in faint aromas of shampoo, leather and cigarette smoke. Alex pulled away and now it was her turn to smirk.

The detective regained her composure though she did not remove her hand from where it rested between Alex's legs, cupping the blonde's package. "Alex, I don't switch. I mean, I never bottom."

Alex let the smile fade gradually from her expression in a practiced way. She stepped back, allowing Olivia to move from her stunned position, and turned to walk to the kitchen. "Have it your way," she said over her shoulder. "But you're welcome to stay. Would you like a glass of wine?"

The blonde could sense Olivia's hesitancy but soon heard the brunette follow. "Wait, Alex, we could still do this," she said, her words measured but colored with a hint of disappointment. "Just, why don't you switch?"

Alex spun on her heel to face Olivia. "Because, Olivia, I never switch." She quickly resumed making her way to the kitchen where she took two wine glasses from a cabinet. Olivia stood, frozen, in the middle of the kitchen, straining to catch a glimpse of a telltale bulge in Alex's pants. Alex selected a bottle of pinot noir from her wine rack and, with easy motions, uncorked it and poured two glasses.

She threw a wry glance in Olivia's direction. "Rethinking your position, detective?" she purred, sipping languorously and closing her eyes as the wine touched her tongue. Eyes still closed, Alex ran a hand across her collarbone as she enjoyed the wine and deftly undid a button on her blouse. When she opened her eyes again, Olivia was still rooted in place but a flush was creeping into her cheeks and her jaw was a little slack. "Take as much time as you need, Olivia. And have some wine." Alex stepped seductively towards Olivia and pressed her body to the brunette's as she handed over the glass of wine.

As Alex subtly grazed the brunette's leg with her package, Olivia swallowed audibly. Then, obviously unsure of what else to do, she brought the glass to her lips and drank. Alex increased the pressure against Olivia's body ever so slowly as Olivia drank until the detective finally set the glass unsteadily onto the counter. She gulped again and whispered hoarsely, "Really, Alex, I don't do that."

Alex grinned understandingly, letting her eyes run up and down from the barest glimpse of Olivia's cleavage to the rapidly mounting uncertainty in her brown eyes. "I know, Liv. But I still can't keep myself from imagining how sexy you'd look kneeling at my feet." She pulled away abruptly and walked out of the kitchen, making sure to swing her hips a little exaggeratedly, knowing that Olivia's eyes would be riveted.

Snapping out of the haze induced by Alex's nearly indecent flirting and the remembered feeling of her hand between the blonde's legs, Olivia snatched her glass and followed Alex to the elegantly decorated living room. When she entered, Olivia had to fight to keep hold of her glass and avoid spilling red wine onto the ivory carpet.

Alex had sunk comfortably onto a sofa and kicked her heels off, resting her bare feet on the coffee table. Once more, she sipped her wine and then, eyes closed and head thrown back against the cushions, allowed her hand to wander to her blouse, popping the buttons open agonizingly slowly. Olivia wanted nothing more than to throw herself onto her knees and finish the job. Her fingers itched to play across Alex's stomach and to explore beneath the edge of Alex's creamy white bra.

Letting enticing lust tint her eyes, Alex used one finger to encourage Olivia to join her. The brunette complied slowly, taking a seat on the sofa near the blonde without touching her. But she couldn't resist sneaking a long peek at Alex's pale skin as her fingers continued to work through the buttons. Alex caught her and smiled. "You're welcome to touch. I know you want to, Olivia."

With a fraction of hesitation, Olivia reached one hand to caress the top of Alex's breast. Just as Olivia's fingers hovered above Alex's flesh, a sharp voice halted its movement. "But," Alex said clearly. "I have one condition: tonight, you'll be mine." Olivia flinched at Alex's emphasis on the last word and her fingers curled slightly, as if she would withdraw her hand. Finally, Olivia's desire got the better of her and she laid her hand gently on Alex's skin.

Olivia caressed the top of Alex's breast for a moment, enjoying the warmth of her skin, before running a thumb over the silky material of the blonde's bra. Alex let Olivia touch her and a smile crept onto her face with a hint of triumph clearly evident. Finally, she brought her hand to rest on Olivia's hand, stilling its movement. She looked into Olivia's eyes. "Alright, Olivia, now it's my turn." She removed Olivia's hand and rose.

She looked down at the still seated detective and, in her best lawyer voice, commanded, "Undress and kneel here on the floor, eyes closed. I'll be back in a moment." Olivia paused for a moment, the uncertainty returning to her expression. Alex remained still, giving Olivia time to respond, before snapping, "Olivia, I thought we had a deal." The annoyance crept into her voice as she spoke but she was soon rewarded as the brunette's hands flew to the hem of her sweater in order to tug it off.

Alex stepped past Olivia to give her a chance to comply and to compose herself. It was true, she always topped, but seducing Olivia was rapidly becoming sexier than she had imagined. After a few breaths, Alex turned to rejoin the brunette. As instructed, Olivia was kneeling on the carpet, her eyes closed and her back delightfully straight. A shiver of excitement ran through Alex. This is going to be fun, she thought.

As she walked towards the kneeling woman, Alex scuffed her feet a little to let Olivia follow her movements. She walked to where Olivia's slacks were in a heap on the floor. Picking them up, her fingers quickly located the object she desired and removed it from Olivia's belt. She continued until she stood near the brunette and then knelt so she could lean close. Her lips brushed Olivia's ear as she whispered. "I have an idea of how to make this easier for you." Alex deliberately let the cuffs clink together, their steely sound making Olivia jump and her eyes flew open.

"Alex…" Olivia's voice was unsteady and she yelped when Alex's teeth closed on her earlobe.

"I didn't tell you to open your eyes," Alex hissed, satisfied when Olivia snapped her eyes shut. "Now think of this, Liv," she purred. "If you're in cuffs, then there's no way you could possibly resist me. And I could have you and you could keep your reputation as a top." Her voice trailed off as she spoke and she ran the cold edge of the cuffs up and down Olivia's flat stomach, gratified by the shivers and goosebumps she raised on the brunette's skin.

Olivia took a deep breath and exhaled shakily before nodding slowly. Alex ran a hand to the back of Olivia's head and turned her so that she could plant a long, passionate kiss on the brunette's lips. Then, moving slowly, she clipped one cuff on Olivia's wrist and repeated the procedure on the other wrist, binding them solidly behind the detective's back. Speaking once again against Olivia's ear, Alex purred, "These handcuffs have an added benefit, Olivia. They serve as a reminder that you work for me." Alex punctuated her last word by scratching her fingernails roughly down Olivia's back. Olivia arched away and gasped in surprise rather than pain and Alex grinned.

With feline grace, Alex moved to kneel behind the brunette. Starting at Olivia's hips, Alex ran her hands slowly and firmly up the length of the detective's torso until they cupped her breasts. She buried her face in curve of Olivia's shoulder, inhaling the scent of Olivia's skin and kissing and sucking a meandering trail towards her neck. Her hands caressed Olivia's breasts, alternating between whispering touches and firmer kneading as the brunette's breath began to come in shallower gasps. Looking over Olivia's shoulder, Alex admired the breasts she held. They were the perfect size to fit into Alex's slender hands and her nipples were dark and dusky as they began to harden under Alex's touch.

As Alex began to roll and pinch Olivia's nipples, the brunette threw her head back to rest on Alex's shoulder. Encouraged, Alex intensified her actions and pressed herself firmly against Olivia's back, letting her silky bra graze the detective's skin and the hardness between her legs remind her of what lay in store. Olivia moaned as Alex's marauding fingers pinched her nipples especially tightly and Alex rose up in order to capture Olivia's mouth in a sensual kiss. This time, Alex was the aggressor and Olivia parted her lips to grant the blonde as much access as she wished. Alex tasted the brunette thoroughly before taking Olivia's lip between her teeth, nipping gently. Soon, Olivia's full lips were deliciously reddened and swollen and Alex returned her focus to her hands' ministrations.

She splayed her fingers across Olivia's chest as one hand caressed a slow path over Olivia's supple stomach. Finally, after much effort by the brunette in her arms to increase the contact, she reached in between Olivia's legs and was rewarded by a needy gasp and a low moan. Alex traced her fingers along Olivia's unique folds and wondered at how excited the detective was. Still kissing and nipping along the length of Olivia's neck, she whispered against the smooth skin. "Olivia, you're so wet already. How lovely." Olivia's bound hands squirmed in between their bodies and Alex laughed gently into Olivia's hair. She began to stroke the brunette earnestly, tracing patterns around Olivia's clitoris, encouraging the detective to wriggle and finally to beg in her grasp.

"That's right, Olivia. I can feel how much you want me. Now, tell me what you want. And remember to be polite." As she spoke, she lightly ran her fingertip over Olivia's clit and, as the brunette arched and gasped, repeated the action. "Come on, sweetie, tell me what you want," she coaxed, her fingers never letting up.

Finally, Olivia gasped out a response. "Alex, I want you to fuck me. Please, Alex." Her voice was thin and hoarse as Alex continued to tease her.

"How do you want me to fuck you, Olivia?" Alex growled, pressing the brunette harder against her with the hand on Olivia's chest.

"With your cock, Alex, please!" Olivia exclaimed as Alex plunged one finger into her.

"Alright, Olivia, since you asked so nicely." Alex once again leaned to kiss her brunette before she gently withdrew her hands. "But while I undress, I want you to lie back on the carpet and watch me." Olivia swallowed and Alex smiled at the flush that was warming Olivia's face and chest.

Alex stood and eased her open shirt from her shoulders, making great show of dropping it carelessly to the carpet. Her bra followed in short order and Alex ran her hands over her body, pausing for a moment to pay attention to each of her small, pink nipples, rolling them until they stood erect and hard. With agonizing patience, Alex unbuttoned her slacks and began to slide them down, panties included, wriggling her hips obscenely as she did so. Finally, she stepped out of them and playfully kicked them away.

From her position on the carpet, Olivia had a clear view of Alex's lithe body and, as her slacks were removed, the brunette's eyes were fixed on the dildo Alex wore. It was black, as was the leather harness holding it in place, and large. Olivia gulped and panted with desire as Alex knelt gracefully and pushed the detective's bent knees apart. Crawling forward on her hands so that she hovered directly over the brunette, Alex asked, "Do you like what you see, Olivia?"

Olivia nodded rapidly, looking into Alex's eyes. Alex crooned, "Good," and kissed Olivia with bruising force, ravaging the brunette's mouth with her tongue. When Olivia thought she could stand it no longer, Alex pulled away and leaned back to rest on her feet. She pulled open one of the drawers in the coffee table and produced a tube. With lewd motions of her hips, Alex poured a generous amount of lube onto her palm and smoothed it over the length of the black phallus. Finally satisfied, Alex gripped it at the base and positioned it at the entrance to Olivia's entrance.

Keeping the pressure steady, Alex eased herself into Olivia, thoroughly enjoying the brunette's soft moans and mewls of pleasure. She paused, buried deeply, to allow Olivia's body to adjust before she began to thrust slowly. She kept her movements slow and shallow at first but, at Olivia's wordless insistence, picked up the pace, moving fluidly as she made love to the brunette. Alex braced herself with one palm on the carpet and returned the other hand to Olivia's clit, finally giving it the attention the detective craved. Olivia arched her back beautifully, her head thrown back in passion. To accommodate Olivia's increasing demands, Alex gripped the brunette's hips with both hands to give herself more leverage. Her thrusts were intense and rapid and soon Olivia stiffened and moaned, a long throaty sound. Alex favored her with one final thrust, pulling nearly out and then burying the dildo as deeply as possible. Olivia cried out and screwed her eyes tightly closed.

After a few seconds, the brunette's body began to relax and Alex eased her back onto the carpet. She ran her hands over Olivia's heated body, caressing the detective's breasts, stomach and hips as the climax shuddered through Olivia's prone body. Finally, Olivia opened her eyes and smiled exhaustedly up at the blonde.

"Alex," she started but Alex reached to lay a finger against Olivia's lips, silencing her.

"Shhh, Olivia," she crooned. "Just lie there and enjoy it for a little longer." Alex gently withdrew the phallus from Olivia's body and smiled tenderly as the brunette moaned at losing the sensation. "I'll be right back." Alex climbed to her feet on weary legs. She hadn't made love with that much enthusiasm in a long time. She would have to invite the detective over again, she decided.

Alex walked to the bathroom and removed the harness, dropping it in the sink. Cleaning it could wait. She grabbed a hand towel and wet one corner. When she returned to the living room, she nearly laughed out loud. Olivia was still flat on her back on the carpet, eyes closed, breathing deeply. Alex stepped around the sofa and knelt. She dabbed the wet corner of the towel in between Olivia's legs and the detective jumped in surprise.

Alex finished cleaning the brunette and patted her dry, aware of Olivia's brown eyes following every movement. When Alex set the towel aside, Olivia started, "But, Alex, what about …" Alex smiled and reached to help Olivia stand up.

As she bent behind the detective in order to release Olivia's wrists, she murmured, "Next time, Olivia, next time. Right now I just want to relax and have a glass of wine." Olivia turned to face the blonde, massaging her sore wrists. Alex tenderly cupped the brunette's jaw in her palms and turned Olivia's face up to kiss her chastely. "Sit down, Olivia, and I'll get the wine."

Alex returned with the bottle and freshened their glasses. She handed one to Olivia as she sat on the sofa. Hooking one arm around the brunette's waist, Alex coaxed her to scoot close. Olivia grabbed a blanket from the sofa arm and spread it over both women. She leaned into Alex's embrace, resting her head in the crook of the blonde's neck. They sipped in silence for a few moments as they recovered from their exertion. Finally, Olivia broke the silence.

"Alex," she said softly.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."


End file.
